Sakura Promise
by Crazy Quiet Chick -Not Russia
Summary: Japan is resting under a tree when England comes up and stabs them both1 Japan goes into a coma and we learn why and what happened between China and him. Asakiku, yaoi, rated M.
1. Chapter 1

(AsaKiku. YAOI)

Japan looked up at the blue sky as he sat under a sakura tree. He sighed and closed his eyes, wishing that days like this would be forever. He was tired of how the world was today, of all the fights and such. He let his thoughts drift, going back to a sad time. A time when he had hurt the only person who had anyplace in his heart, China. He could still see his eyes that held nothing but hatred when he shut his. He woke with a start as someone caressed his face.

"England-san?" he asked. The blonde male smiled at him, his green eyes holding some old thought.

"Hey Japan, do you remember where we first met?" The Brit asked his voice sad.

"Of course. It was… r-right here…." Japan said, his eyes widening at a memory that he had forgotten. "No…"

"I'll keep that promise I made then." He said, drawing his sword. Before Japan could do anything, the blonde male drove the sword between the two, Japan coughed, spitting up blood, as did the Brit.

"E-England-s-san… I came here to tell you s-something. N-not this." Said the Asian.

"W-what!" said England, his eyes going wide. He knew that he would live, but that was a mistake. He wanted to die with Japan, not kill Japan and walk free.

"Watashi wa anata o aishite." Said Japan, before passing out in England's arms, entering a coma that would make him remember… everything. 


	2. Chapter 2

**(England)**

"Yo British dude! What the hamburger hell!" said America who was freaked when he saw England carrying Japan, both bloody. One look in the green eyed nation's told him to shut up and go call an ambulance. After it came and took the Asian away, he dragged England to his home in Japan. "England, what happened?" he asked his ex brother,

"America… I'll tell you one day… just go…" England choked out, slamming the door in the blue eyed nations face. Then, with all that happened, he slid to the floor and called out the one name that meant anything to him right now, Kiku.

**(Japan – Two thousand years ago)**

Japan smiled as he ran in the bamboo forest of his brother's. He couldn't wait to look at his only family, even if he did bring him nothing but shame with his girlish attitude. He stopped when he heard raised voices and walked silently towards it.

"I hate putting up with that brat! Why must I, aru?" shouted the voice of China.

"Don't worry China! After all… you're planning on killing him right?" said his current boss.

"I know, aru..." China sighed. "But I am tired of dealing with him, aru"

"Don't worry. After all… You can kill him today. Isn't he coming over?" asked his boss.

"Yes, aru. I should go wait for him." China said.

And that is why Japan's katana was covered in the blood of his former brother, who had a long gash in his back.

"W-why J-Japan." China gasped.

Japan looked at him with cold eyes and said coldly, "You where going to do worse." And he left, and a part of him died.

**(England – Now)**

"How is he?" ha asked the nurse, coming to visit for the twentieth time that month. It had only been a month since… Since he had kept his promise with Japan, Except, he didn't.

"There's no change ." said the nurse, who then walked out.

England smiled and walked to sit at the Asian's bedside. He was still pale and had purple eyelids. He took Japan's cold hand and held it, begging whoever he can that's godly for him to wake up.

**(Japan – A thousand years ago)**

Japan looked up into the unusually grey sky of his home. The clear blue was gone, leaving behind a gloomy place. He was planting a Sakura tree that would live more than a thousand years. It was already quiet large, at least to his knees. His black kimono looked pretty against the pink, his katana was wrapped in purple cloth and on his back. He sighed, the silence of the world coming to him when he heard the sound of something leaving its sheath. Faster than his attacker, he had his katana out and held it in front of him.

"Who are you?" he asked in a cool voice. He betrayed no emotion, but then again it wasn't hard. The last time he had showed emotion was when he cried after cutting China. Since then, he felt nothing.

"Allo princess. I'm Captain Kirkland." Said a blonde male dressed as a pirate. Japan nodded but didn't lower his sword.

"Ah, you're England-san then." He said emotionlessly.

"Ah! The princess knows the real me!" The pirate mocked, trying to cut the asian.

"I'm not a princess, I'm male, so the correct term would be prince." Said Japan, easily blocking his attacks.

"Hm? You sure?" England taunted. He lost his smirk when his sword went into Japan's hand.

"I am. I'm Japan." He tilted his head slightly.

"Ah~ So you're the shut in, eh?" England exclaimed.

"Yes, and here." Said Japan, throwing the pirates sword to him. England caught it, looking shocked.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm tired of this world, so go ahead." Kiku threw his katana on the ground. "Kill me."

England laughed and put his sword away. He looked at Japan, who went back to tending to his tree. He walked over and looked up. It was beginning to rain. "We should go."

"Let it rain. I don't care if I get wet." Said Japan. England looked at him and chucked. He walked away then turned around. "Oi Japan?"

"Nani?" Japan asked, looking at England.

"**May we meet a thousand years from today, just you and me, under this cherry blossom tree,**  
**where I shall end the suffering of thy, while I am at this for we, why not just end me." Said  
England. ** **Japan smiled. "It's a promise then."**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Japan – The Beginning)**

"Who… am… i?" said a black haired boy. He was in some woods… but… he didn't know where he was. He started walking until he got to some water. He saw something, a piece of metal, that was a ugly copper color. "I shouldn't leave it like this…" he looked around and saw a dark, paint like liquid in a bowl. He tilted his head, because as far as he knew, he was the only one here. He shrugged and cupped some of the black liquid and smoothed it over the metal. It now… shined. It was pure black yet it shined. The boy looked up, a sudden thought in his head.

"Something dark… Y-yet beautiful and can chine brighter than a flame…. J-Ja-Japan. That's my name… Japan." Said the boy. He looked at the metal, and was shocked to see it turned into a long sword. He picked it up, it was just his length. He frowned. "I cannot come up with a name for you… so, I'll just put you somewhere secret and come back." Said Japan. He walked a little ways away and found a small hole within some rocks. He very carefully placed the sword among the stones, then covered it. He walked back to the shore and yelped when he saw a boat. He didn't know what to do, but he saw people and snuck on. Japan cursed himself for being disloyal, for… for s using people. But he didn't know what else to do. He fell asleep, then the boat struck land again. He ran into a strange forest, with trees that were really thin.

"Are you lost, aru?" Said a female sounding voice. Japan turned to see a _boy _with long brown hair in a side pony walk over to him. "AH You must be a new nation! I'm China, aru!" said the girlish boy, shaking Japan's hand excitedly.

Japan took his hand away and said in a monotone voice "Hello China where the sun sets. I'm Japan."

"H-how rude, aru!" said China. He turned away, but looking back when he heard a sniff. Japan was looking around him, trying hard to see if he could fend for himself. China sighed, remembering how it was like for him, except he was alone when he was first born… maybe… maybe he could _help _Japan.

"Hey, aru. Want to come to my place for a while, aru?" China asked the small nation politely. Japan looked at China, his dark brown eyes questioning. He nodded, and China took him home… Where he would help Japan become the best nation he could.

**(Japan – Teen years)**

"Japan, aru! Where are you, aru?" called China. He walked into Japan's house, and shrieked when he saw Japan holding a sword. "PU THAT DOWN,aru!"

"Ah, China-san." Said Japan calmly. He was holding the sword he had found long ago, its length growing as he grew. "What do you think of my _katana_?" he asked.

"K-Katana? What is that, aru?" China asked timidly, looking at the dark silvery blade like it would come alive and kill them both.

"It's a sword I made. It's single edged, and I am going to use it for battle." Said the teen proudly, throwing a pear in the air and cutting it.

"It is sharp, aru. But why did you make it, aru? It is peaceful is it not?" asked China. Japan looked at China and set down his katana. Then, after inviting his brother in and offering him tea, his face turned serious.

"I know these peaceful times will not last forever. I… I want to be prepared for whatever comes my way." The young male said. China looked at Japan and thought that he seemed as if he had aged a thousand years.

"I know that as well, aru. So let us enjoy these peaceful times, aru." Said China. Japan looked up and showed the tiniest bit of a smile.

"Yes, let us try China-san."

**(Japan – After China tried to kill him, meets England second time –Pirate Japan-)**

"Well? What is it now?" Japan said coldly. He was wearing a western style black suit. His katana was drawn and pointing at a blonde male dressed as a pirate.

"Ah~ So the princess is more angry this time eh?" taunted England. His sword was drawn and pointing at the Asian, who looked unimpressed.

"I told you last time we met I'm male." Japan said coldly, the crew of the Brit's ship surrounding him.

"Ah… that was fifty years ago~ Sorry love." Said the blonde male. He put his sword away and walked toward Japan. Japan quickly raised his sword, only for it to be thrown from his hand. England caught Japan's chin and forced him to stare in his emerald eyes. "And… It looks like you're my prisoner, love."

****

"How do you like your cell? Pretty good for a ship, eh?" asked England, looking through the bars at his only prisoner. Japan was of course beaten and bloody, but he looked at England as one would look at a child who threw a twig at you. England glared and threw a bottle at his captive and walked off.

"You should know that no one will come for me. No one." said Japan loudly enough for the brit to hear.

"Oh? And why is that~?" asked Kirkland, looking at the raven haired male. Japan smiled.

"I'm alone." He said. England widened his eyes and walked out, leaving Japan in the dark.

****

"Well?"

"What?"

"I said I'll let you go, wanker!" shouted England. Japan's eyes widened.

"Why would you do such a thing?" asked Japan. England said nothing, just unlocking his chains and leading him to the shore.

"Just one thing..." said England. He quickly took out his sword and cut Japan's throat. It was shallow, but enough for the Asian to cough and being unable to speak. England threw Japan's katana down and walked away, calling over his shoulder "Next time, it's you're turn."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I realized that I didn't give credit where its due… Garnen Nosfer thank you for supplying the poem England told Japan. It was perfect :D**

**(England – a thousand years ago)**

England cursed when his ship landed on a unknown beach. He looked around and saw that it had a slight hole, and cursed even more. "Oi! Theres a hole in the ship! Start trying to fix it!" He yelled at his crew. Some nodded and jumped down and started to repair it. "Now, I'm going to look around and find some water and things, don't talk to anyone who trys, got it?" he ordered his crew. They all nodded, some called out 'Aye' and he walked off.

"Wow… this field is so pretty~ Oh, hi fairy!" he called to a pretty fairy that had silky black hair. She waved and moved along. He looked at the pretty pink trees and hid when he saw someone. It was a pretty girl with short black hair. She was wearing what looked like a black robe, planting a tree that was smaller than all the others. He walked over, and saw hew sword. He slowly got his out but she already had hers out.

"Who are you?" she said coldly. Her dark brown eyes held no emotion and her skin was a pale pearl.

"Allo princess. I'm Captain Kirkland." He said. The girl did nothing but nod slightly.

"Ah, you're England-san then." He said emotionlessly. England tried very hard not to show his shock, only few people knew what his human name was and it was a closely guarded secret. The girl will have to die.

"Ah! The princess knows the real me!" England mocked, trying to cut the girls throat. She blocked him.

"I'm not a princess, I'm male, so the correct term would be prince." She said, blocking off all of England's attacks.

"Hm? You sure?" he taunted, losing his smirk when the raven haired male got his sword.

"I am. I'm Japan." Said the boy, tilting his head slightly. England's head was a rush of thoughts, the main one being 'So this is the famous shut in!'

"Ah~ So you're the shut in, eh?" he exclaimed.

"Yes, and here." Japan said. He threw the Brit's sword at him. England caught it.

"Why?" England asked, not bothering hiding his shock.

"I'm tired of this world, so go ahead." Japan said, throwing his weapon on the ground. "Kill me."

England laughed, putting away his sword and Japan went back to tending his tree. England walked over, to try and talk to him, when it started to rain. He looked up and said "We should go."

"Let it rain. I don't care if I get wet." Japan said, water dripping off his hair. England chuckled and walked off.

"Oi Japan." He called, turning around.

"Nani?" Japan asked, looking at him.

"May we meet a thousand years from today, just you and me, under this cherry blossom tree, where I shall end the suffering of thy, while I am at this for we, why not just end me." Said England. Japan smiled. It's a promise then.

**(England – After letting Japan go)**

"What? You let the prisoner go? What were you thinking, amigo?" exclaimed the Spaniard pirate. England, needing some rum, went to a pub… only to find three people he didn't want to see. Spain. France. And… Prussia. The Bad Touch Trio.

"Kesesese he probably likes the guy~." laughed Prussia. England snapped up and looked at him and glared. But that only told them that he was right.

"Damn, I'm out of here." Said the British pirate. He threw his money on the table and walked out, returning to his ship. _Why do I get so flustered about that guy_ thought England, running a hand threw his hair. _After meeting him only two times… _The tired male sighed and fell asleep, not knowing what his three fellow pirates where planning, and who was telling them what to do.

**(Japan – Back home, throat treated)**

"Yes… Yes… thank you." Said Japan to his doctor. He was rambling on and on about what to do, even though Japan had worse wounds. He bowed when he left, and walked to his room. He was still surprised that England had let him go, even more so that he only sustained a slight cut. He walked into his room, sliding open the door. "Tamma, it's time to…!" Japan started, only to have his words choked out, gagged.

"Eh~ So this is him, si?" said a unknown voice. Japan new the accent, Spanish, but not the voice.

"Yes, aru." Said a voice he hadn't hurt in centuries. Japan's eyes widened, then, slowly, he began to close from the drug in the gag. "Long time…Kiku."

**(England – Two weeks after Japan gets captured)**

"What do you mean he was kidnapped?" Captain Kirkland yelled. His informant winced. England looked out the window and looked out to the see. "Japan…"

**A/N: I NEED HELP! Please, how should England save Japan and such?**


	5. Chapter 5

**(England – Present day)**

"What!" England yelled in the phone. "H-He can't be in critical condition!"

"_Dude chill! He's tough." _Said America. _"Just get over here! He's mumbling about… about his kidnap."_

England looked into space. "On my way.."

**(Japan – Kidnapped)**

Japan woke up, a blind fold over his eyes. He was chained to the wall, his arms above his head. He could feel his clothes, but they were torn.

"Kesese so this is the guy?" said a voice with a German accent.

"That is ze guy." Said a voice Japan did know. The frog. France.

"W-What do you w-want?" Japan growled, trying to stay awake.

"China! He's awake, mi amigo." Said the Spanish accent from before. Japan heard foot steps.

"Thank you, aru. Here is your money, aru." Said China. There was the sound as he threw a bag of coins into one of his captors hands. There were footsteps as they left, leaving him alone with China. China walked up and untied the blindfold. Japan looked at China with blind fury. China smirked. "You're about to have lots of _fun_, aru."

**(England – Locating the Trio)**

"Where the hell is he." England growled, Spain's collar in his hand. France and Prussia went to a pub, while Spain went to look for a gift for his cute colony, Romano.

"Ah~ Where is who?" Spain asked, even though he was about a foot off the ground.

"Don't you bloody fuck with me Spain. Where is he?" England growled, lifting Spain even higher and bringing his gun out.

"China."

**(Japan – One day after being kidnapped) **

Japan was hurting, whip marks over his skin. His clothes were torn, only hanging by loose threads. the shackles around his wrist held dried blood.

"Fufufu how are you Japan? Oh, and I brought some friends of mine, aru. They're… they're in need of… special treatment… Have fun, aru." He shuts the door and leaves one small male in a cell with five big males….

**(England – Night, in China's house)**

"Japan? JAPAN?" England whispered yelled. He snuck around the huge estate, looking for a clue the raven haired male was here. He heard footsteps and jumped into what looked to be a unused room.

"E-England-san?" whispered a hoarse voice. He turned around.

"_**Kiku?**_" he exclaimed, running to the worn body on the floor. Japan was naked, whip marks and bruises on almost all his skin, the only part without any cuts and bruises his feet. "Lets get you out of here."

"W-why… Y-you don't like me." Japan whispered, his lips bleeding.

"I-I don't but I can't seem to get you out of my head. So come on!" England picked up the beaten male and carried him back to his ship. After putting him in his bed, England left.

"A-arigato…"


	6. Chapter 6

**(England – Present Day)**

"LET me through China!" England shouted at China, who was holing a sword at him. China looked at him with pure hate.

"Why should I, aru? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT PUT HIM HERE, aru!" China yelled at him. He was crying, tears running down his face in streams.

"China, dude! Just let the man through!" America said. When China didn't move, he called Russia to help. The silver haired male glared at England and gently led China away. America sighed, looking at the retreating forms of China and Russia. He looked at England and waved goodbye.

"You are not seeing Japan." Said a German voice. England turned around and saw Italy, Germany, and Prussia standing guard in front of Japan's room.

"Let me through Germany." England said tiredly, not wanting to fight with Japan's closest friends. Itlay, the only one of the three who he did not expect to move, walked towards him.

"Did Japan cry?" Italy asked, his usual way of talking gone.

"No. He smiled." England said dully, looking at Italy. He nodded and dragged the brothers away, leaving England free to go into Japan's room. He walked in silently, afraid of disturbing Japan. He was paler than ever and had more tubes hooked up to him.

"Japan…" he whispered. Then, he did something that would have killed a human. He took off the breath mask and kissed him.

**A/N: Sorry that it was short! I ran out of flashback ideas… and CrazyCandyCat the five men raped Kiku and China hated him because Kiku got to him before China could kill him. **


	7. Chapter 7

(Japan - Two days after being rescued)

"Arigato England-san." said Japan, looking like he would fall over at any minute. England looked up from the huge pile of work he had on his desk and instantly looked like a worried mother.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU OUT OF BED!" he shouted at Japan. Japan looked down, his hair dulling.

"I-I shouldn't be here... I-I should g-go..." he stuttered. England walked across the room and looked at the Asian in the eye.

"Why the hell should you go?" he asked, forgetting for a moment that the raven haired male was sick.

"I-I...!" Japan started to say, quickly collapsing. England quickly caught him and picked him up bridal style. "L-Let me go!" Japan ordered, hitting the blondes chest feebly.

"No way." England retorted, walking towards his room where Japan was currently keeping. He had been sleeping in his chair in the office, it was quite comfy.

"Why are you doing this-uhmf!" Kiku asked, the rest of his question lost when Arthur placed him on the bed. Japan looked away when England saw the unused medicine on the bedside table.

"So you haven't been taking your medicine huh?" England asked, glaring at the sick male.

"D-Do you honestly think I would drink something from my enemy! It could be poison!" Japan exclaimed, coughing afterwords. England looked at the Asian and sighed.

"Guess there's no other way..." England sighed. He opened the bottle and drunk the liquid. Then, to Japan's utter surprise, he tilted the raven haired males chin up and kissed him.

Japan was shocked for a second then tried to push the Brit away. England just pulled Japan closer and forced him to open his mouth. Japan's eyes widened as the medicine went down his throat, and then closed his eyes in bliss as the kiss kept going. England pushed his tongue in the other males mouth, wanting to taste more of him. Japan, lost in the moment, wrapped his arms around England's head, pulling the blonde closer to him. He moaned as England touched his tongue, wanting Japan to participate in the war. And Japan obliged, twisting and turning to win. He whimpered when England pulled away, a little smirk on his face.

"So the princess likes the medicine huh?" Arthur taunted, smiling when Japan blushed. "Actually... I've known you long enough to call you... Kiku."

"NO." Japan said firmly, the high of the kiss wearing of. He looked at England with cold fury, hurt by what he did.

"Why not?" England asked.

"I-Its not proper to call someone you're not close to by their first name."

"Not close!" England laughed, his eyes turning cold. "We just bloody kissed and we're not close!"

"Hai..." Japan looked down, fighting back tears. He looked up, about to say something, when the medicine kicked in and he fell asleep. England looked at the Asian, a look of longing and hurt in his eyes, and walked out.

(England - Present day, 1 year since promise kept)

"What. Y-You're lying..." England said, looking at China in shock. Since that day when China had held him at knife point, they have become closer, wishing only for Japan to wake up.

"No, aru. H-He might not m-make it, aru..." China said sadly, falling to the ground. England did what anyone would do. He ran towards his loved one, praying to god he would wake up.

(Japan - Somewhere dark and cold)

Japan opened his eyes, looking around at his surroundings. He... He had just seen all the painful parts of his life, well all the that mattered. He blushed in the darkness, if that was was even possible, and looked around surprised to see a younger version of himself.

"Ne, do you want to go back?" his younger self asked.

"Back? Where did I go?" Japan asked.

"You've been where all countries will go, where the Holy Rome and the Holy Roman Empire went. You have been in your saddest memories and now you will decide if you will go to the next phase of a country, or continue here." explained the young Japan.

"I..."


	8. Chapter 8

(Japan - The Void)

"I... I don't know." Japan said, looking at his younger version. The younger Japan smiled and nodded.

"Then you wish to see your happy memories." the younger Japan said. Suddenly, the older Japan felt very sleepy. The last thing he saw was the black.

(England - Hospital room)

England was beside Japan, holding on to his cold hand. It has been a year... A full year of waiting for him to wake up. He called his boss on the way and said that he was not going to any meetings until Japan was up. Things haven't really changed... The breathing mask was gone but he was still asleep. He laid his head on Japan's chest and started crying.

"Hey you bloody amazing quiet wanker. Wake up. Everyone is worried sick! Even that bloody Sealand is less annoying!" he said into Japan's hospital gown. He pressed his ear to his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "Please... Please wake up... I-I love you Kiku. I love you so much..." he sighed. He fell asleep there, holding on to the one hand that caused every nation in the world to cry when he checked in to the hospital.

(Japan - Home after rescued)

"I said I don't need your help England-san!" Japan yelled from his bed. Ever since they got back, England had been fussing over Japan nonstop. It has been three weeks and he wouldn't leave!

"Yes you bloody well do! You tried walking earlier today and fell! I had to carry you again!" England said, bringing Japan some rice and tea. The Japanese male looked down.

"Why do you insist on helping me?" he asked, quietly eating. England looked thoughtful for a moment and looked Japan dead in the eye.

"Aishitteru." he said. Japan blushed and looked away.

"D-don't use my language! I am using yours so stop. Please.. Leave." he said, looking at his bed. England walked up and brought his face to see his.

"Does that mean you don't love me?" he asked. Japan tried to back away but England just brought him closer. "Well?" he asked again.

"I... I." Japan looked down. He couldn't say anything. England slowly smiled and hugged Japan.

"Listen, I've loved you for fifty five years. Since we first met and I promised to end both our lives when you got tired. I'll never leave you Japan. Never... So... Even for one day... Let me in." England said to the top of Japan's head. Japan's eyes widened and he started to cry. England looked at Japan and kissed him.

"I... I love you as well.." Japan mumbled, burying his face into England's chest. England smiled and and pulled him closer. He looked at Japan and laid him down in the bed.

"Sleep. Good night love."


	9. Chapter 9

**(Japan – The void)**

Japan choked back the tears that where running down his face, his eyes swelled as let out a sob. The younger version of him looked sad and set down beside him, pulling his head close to him.

"You've been through so much… Why don't you just say no and let them work for themselves? You always put them first, even though it seems as if you don't." he asked the grown nation, a look of confusion on his face.

"B-because they are my family…" the older Japan choked out. The younger one smiled a sad smile and leaned sat down, Japan's head in his lap.

"In the world in America there is a girl like you," the child started. "She always sacrifices things and time if her own, and when she wishes to be selfish she is looked down on and yelled at. The difference between you two is that she is alone, looking for someone to care. She trust the wrong people and cant be herself even around her friends. Her life has been terrible, her mom without work and a mean step father. She tries to smile through it all so that they wont get hurt, and every night she cries herself to sleep." The child stopped and looked at Japan, who's eyes where open and where filled with tears. "Why can't the two of you say 'No' and not get looked at as selfish? Why is it she has to alone while you have the entire world on its feet. Why is it she never cries for herself, but for the pain she causes. Why is it that you and her have to suffer!" he asked. Japan closed his eyes and thought.

"Because we will take the pain for the ones we love." Japan said. The child looked sad and touched Japan's hair.

"I'm sorry… its time for the worst of you memories… please…. Forgive me." The child said, closing Japan's eyes. As they shut, he saw the child walk to the body of a teenage girl with tears running down her face, screaming sorry.

**(England – August 5, 1945)**

"America! You can't be serious!" England yelled at the blue eyed nation. America turned around, his eyes cold and filled with hate.

"He bombed my harbor! Killing thousands! I'm returning the favor! Now go away!" America said, pushing the brit down. The last thing he saw before slipping unconscious was America's shoes walking out of the room.

**(Japan – August 6, 1945) **

"Yes… Yes Italy-kun I know…. Yes I will be carful… Hai… Caio." Japan said, placing the phone in its holster. He walked to the back and sat down, looking at the blue sky, happy that the day was peaceful. "Pochi? Where are you?" he called, standing up and walking towards his garden. He stopped suddenly in front of a _kiku_ and saw it was dead. Suddenly, he fell to his knees as a great pain crashed on him. Cuts appeared over his body as he fell into his rose bush from France and coughed up blood. In his mind he heard thousands of cries from his people, the wails of children, the last 'I love you' between couples, and slowly stood up. Above him, he saw a airplane and then sobbed. He turned to go inside when a little boy appeared. His breath caught in his throat as he became more pale.

"H-Hiro…" he said, reaching for the already fading boy. The boy smiled and tears ran down his face. He hugged Japan then… was gone.

**(England – Present Day)**

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BLOODY TAKE HIM OFF LIFE SUPPORT!" he yelled at the doctor.

"Nations cant stay on life support for more than a year. He has six months. Im sorry."


	10. Chapter 10

(Japan - Nagasaki)

Japan looked up in the eyes of a blonde male, still bleeding badly from the day before. He would not have expected for him to come, to gloat. The Americans eyes where wild and blood thirsty, a insane grin on his face, a gun pointing straight to Japan's head. He coughed, leaning on his katana for support, and glared at America.

"Wow Japan~ you look so pitiful!" America said, bringing the Japanese mans chin up with his gun. Japan jerked back. "Aw come now~ it's your own fault~ you shouldn't have bombed my harbor~" America said, giggling insanely.

"Has the mighty America become so low as to mock the ones that he hurt?" Japan spat. "I don't recall England-san ever telling me how you gloated." the Americans eyes flashed and he pulled out a radio.

"Go."

Japan screamed. The pain was unbearable, this thousands of time worse than the day before. A long gash appeared on his chest that went from his shoulder right to his naval, crying blood. He could here America laugh and he vomited.

"Who's that girl?" America asked, his voice suddenly cold. Japan looked up and saw a girl with long black hair running towards them. She was crying when she hugged Japan, blood dripping from her mouth.

"Nii-san! I-it hurts! I-it's dark!" the girl said, slowly and painfully fading.

"Saki..." Japan whispered, hugging her close.

"Answer me Japan! Who is she!?" America yelled, looking panicked. Japan looked up, his eyes dead.

"My little sister, Saki. You know her as Nagasaki... And you killed her." he said, looking at the fading girl. "Saki... Go to sleep ok?"

Saki's eyes teared up and and she nodded. She closed her eyes and scattered like Sakura petals. Japan fell face down, loosing blood. To much blood.

"N-Nagasaki!? N-no! It was only supposed to hurt you!" America said.

"...foolish child... You kill one of my brothers... And now... My sister..." Japan said, closing his eyes. Maybe... Maybe he wouldn't hurt anymore.

"B-brother...? H-Hiroshima!?" America shouted. That was the last thing he heard as he drifted into nothing.

(England - At the hospital)

"Mr. England, you need to get out."

"No."

"We have to-"

"Are you going to take him off life support?"

"There's only three days left so-"

"THEN HE HAS THREE BLOODY DAYS TO WAKE UP BEFORE MY LIFE ENDS TO!"

(Japan - The void)

"Ne, do you still want to wake up?" the spirit asked. Japan nodded, unable to speak. The spirit giggled. "Ok~ see you soon Japan!" it said. Then... There was light.

(England - Final day)

"P-please... Kiku. Wake up." England said, holding Japan's cold hand. He barricaded the door, doctors and nurses yelling for him to open up at once. He ignored them, just looking at Japan's face, to sad to cry. He heard a beep and looked up. His heart rate... Why was is slowing!? "NO! Kiku! No!" England yelled, hugging him close. The beeping stopped and the first tear fell. "N-no..." England said, sobbing. He stayed like that, holding Japan, for a while. He was crying so much, he imagined that Japan had a heart-beat, that he was breathing. England looked into Japan's face and saw him open his eyes.

"England... San?" he asked, his voice hoarse from over a year of silence. England stared at him then he started to cry. Japan looked around confused. "What happened?"

"W-wanker!" England laughed, hugging him close. Japan tenses but hugged back tightly. "N-next time, move b-before someone tries to hurt you!" Japan blushed and looked up, dark brown eyes wide and confused. England looked at him and put a had on his cheek, gently holding the Eastern Nations face. Japan blushes more but didn't move his hand.

"E-England-san... W-what I was trying to say a-a little while ago was-!" Japan started, but was cut off as England kissed him. His eyes widened but in happiness and he kissed back, closing his eyes. When they pulled away, they knew that now and forever... Nothing would separate them.

(A/N: So this is the end... I think I did good...Maybe..)


End file.
